NCIS Kindergarten
by Dolphin64575
Summary: AU fic, contains all characters, including Jenny, Kate, and Ziva. Possible Ari in later chapters. Jibbs, Tiva, Tate, McAbby
1. First Day Of School

"Pow! Pow! Pow!" A little boy was aiming his finger-guns at Gibbs. Grinning, he took a step back and clutched his chest.

"Oh, ow! You got me, kid!" His parents smiled.

"I'm Denise, my husband Robert, and our son Anthony."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Mallard is my assistant, he's in the classroom there."

A few minutes later a small, pigtailed girl ran up and hugged his legs.

"Hi! I'm Abby! That's Daddy and Gloria, they're deaf." She grinned.

"Well, hi there, Abby. Do you think you can tell Daddy and Gloria what I'm saying?"

"Yup." She nodded, causing her pigtails to bounce. She shook hands with the couple and awkwardly introduced himself. Next was a father with his daughter.

"Hello, I am Mr. David, this is Ziva. Her brother Ari may stop by occasionally, he is entering the third grade." Ziva stood quietly.

"Very nice to meet you, sir. Hey Ziva, How about you go meet the other kids, okay?" She looked to her father for confirmation, then walked in the classroom unhesitatingly.

"Hi! You must be the kindergarten teacher! I'm Vanessa, and this is Kate."

"Hi Katie, you wanna go play?"

"No. Not Katie. I'm Kate."

"Okay, do you want to play, Kate?"

"Yes."

Gibbs frowned as he watched a mother steer her son, who was entranced in his videogame.

"Timmy, pause it. Hi, sorry, he knows he'll have to put it away. Timmy, what do we do with our games during school?"

"We put them away in our cubbies." He recited, still playing. Gibbs guided him into the room.

"This is Jimmy, he's Mommy's Little Helper and he loves storytime." Sighing, Gibbs herded his last student into the classroom.

They got cubbies and desks set up and declared freetime. They played semi-quietly, until Tony knocked over the block tower Ziva was building. She immediately retaliated.

"Ziva! No hitting! We use our words. Five minutes in time out." Tony played with the vacated blocks, Timmy had his videogame out, Kate was coloring, and Ducky was reading a book to Jimmy and Abby. Gibbs heard the door open.

"Hello, Jethro."

"Hey, Jen." He grinned as she sighed.

"I thought we agreed-"

"It's Principal Shepard at work, there is no out-of-work. Kate, color on the paper, not the table. Ziva, time-out's over. Ducky, let me know if you need a hand."

"Your name is Ducky?" Asked Jimmy, sounding awestruck. Abby laughed and clapped her hands, then ran around, presumably signing 'duck' over and over. She then gave the principal her special greeting, nearly knocking the unsuspecting woman over.

"Hi! I'm Abby! What's your name?"

"Ms. Shepard."

"Like who takes care of the baa-baa sheepies?"

"Yes." Abby laughed and clapped, then signed something a few times. Jen raised her eyebrow at Gibbs.

"Her parents are deaf." He whispered in her ear.

"Ah. Abby, why don't you go listen to Ducky's story?"

"I'm gonna color."

"Ok. Well, Jethro, I see you have your hands full. Bye."

"Bye, Jen." He smiled in return to her scowl.

"I want purple!"

"I'm using it!"

"I want purple!"

"I'm using it!"

"Abby, Kate! Do I need to put you girls in time-out?"

"But I was-"

"But she-"

"Play nice or you don't play at all."

"Okay." They sighed.


	2. Recess and Byebye

Author's Note: thanks so much to everyone who reads/faves/follows this story, but PLEASE if you like it enough to want more, please tell me what you like! I can't give you what you want if you don't know what it is!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lunchtime!" Declared Ducky, rolling in a cart of food. "Ziva, your dad brought your lunch from home. Here you go. Everyone else, line up." There was some pushing, but everyone got food. Gibbs ate at his desk, keeping an eye on the kids. After lunch was naptime.

"I'm not sleepy!"

"Me either!"

"Me either either!"

"Then lay quietly on your mats." Grumbling, they lay down. In a few minutes, they had all zonked out. Once a half-hour had passed, Gibbs and Ducky woke everyone and lined them up to go to the playground.

"I'm in front!"

"No, I am!"

"I wanna be in front!"

"No, me!"

"It doesn't matter. Timmy, videogame stays inside. Line up, we'll take turns being in front." They marched outside. Too soon, he had to warn Tony and Ziva about throwing grass. A few minutes later, they were both sitting in time-out.

"Ducky, watch me, watch me!"

"I'm watching, Abby." She made it across three monkey-bars before falling. Ducky hustled over.

"Owie! Got a boo-boo!"

"Where's the boo-boo?" Sniffling, she pointed to her foot. Ducky carried her to the grass and gently unlaced her shoe before slipping it off.

"Owie! Owie owie owie owie owie! _Hurts, _Ducky!"

"I know, my dear. Jethro, could you give us a hand?"

"Sure thing, Duck. Hey Abby, will you teach me to sign?"

"Okay." She was still sniffling.

"How do you sign 'yes'?" She made her little hand into a fist and nodded it up and down. He copied her. "So if this is yes, is this no?" He slowly shook his fist from side to side, as if it was a head.

"No." She grinned.

"No? So I got it right, this is no?"

"No!"

"No." He pretended to sit back, satisfied.

"No, you're wrong!" She giggled.

"No? But you said I got it right."

"No."

"See, I got it right!"

"No!"

"There you go again! This is yes, and this is no!"

"No!" She was laughing now, her boo-boo completely forgotten. Ducky put her shoe back on and stood her up, pronouncing a twisted ankle.

"It's my turn!"

"No, it's not!"

"It's my turn!"

"No!"

"My turn!"

"Tony! No pushing! Time-out!" Gibbs shouted.

"But Ziva-"

"Now!" Tony folded his arms and shuffled over.

"Ziva wouldn't let me have a turn on the swings!"

"There were plenty of empty swings."

"But she got the best one!"

"I don't care, we don't push. We use our words." These two would probably end up as high-school sweethearts, Gibbs thought, if they didn't kill each other.

"Jethro, you might want to check on Timothy, I don't see him." Gibbs found the boy hunched up under the play equipment, playing his videogame.

"Timmy, what did I say about the game?"

"It stays inside?" Gibbs put the device in his jacket pocket and sat Timmy next to Tony.

"You're a dweeb."

"Huh?"

"You're a dweeb."

"No, I'm not. Am I?"

"Yup, you're a dweeb."

"Tony, enough. You just earned yourself a seat next to teacher and five more minutes of time-out."

"Mister Teacher, am I a dweeb?"

"No, Timmy. Tony was kidding."

"No, I wasn't! He's a dweeb!"

"Hey! Do you want to spend time-out inside, Tony?"

"No."

"Then zip it. Timmy, time-out's over." A few minutes later, Tony began giggling. Kate noticed and ran over.

"What's funny, Tony?"

"All the guys are over here, and all the girls are playing!"

"Nuh-uh. Timmy an' Jimmy are playing, too."

"I know!" Tony burst out laughing. It took a few seconds for Kate to get the joke.

"I'm tellin' them you said that!" She ran off.

"Plus three minutes, Tony."

"Worth it." He snickered. Apparently Timmy and Jimmy didn't care about being called girls, because Tony's last five minutes of time-out passed smoothly. They then had ten more minutes to run around until going inside. They played while waiting for parents to arrive.

"Ziva."

"Shalom, Daddy." She walked over and took her father's hand.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Daddy." They left quietly.

"Kate!"

"Mommy!"

"How was it?"

"Great! I colored, and had lunch, and swang on the swings…"

"Tony, you ready to go?"

"No."

"Tony, we have to leave."

"No." Gibbs walked over and crouched in front of the stubborn boy.

"Tony. Your mom wants to go. Now." Tony shuffled his feet over to his mom, who thanked Gibbs with a smile.

Abby's parents entered with a smile and tapped her on the shoulder. She grinned and began to sign lightning-fast and didn't stop while walking out the door.

"Hi, Timmy!"

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Did you have fun?"

"Mister Teacher took my game." Gibbs handed it to his mom, and explained about recess.

"He's the teacher, Timmy. His rules."

"I'm not a dweeb, Mommy!" He grinned.

"No, sweetheart, you're not."

"Jimmy, time to go home!"

"Can Mister Ducky finish the story?"

"Sure, honey."

Gibbs clapped his friend on the back as they walked to the parking lot.

"What do you think, Duck?"

"They're a handful, but we can do it." He watched the man get in his wooden car and drive off, before heading to his own car.


	3. Boys Only

Gibbs watched from his desk as the sleepy kindergarteners bid their parents farewell. Most either ran to play, or clung to legs. Abby, Kate and Tony played, while Timmy and Jimmy turned on the waterworks. Ziva, however, walked in like a miniature adult while the other kids ran amuck. The first-day glow had worn off, and he guessed it would go easier if Timmy had his videogame, but he was firm. Jimmy was easier, Ducky just walked over with a book and took the boy's hand. Tony had taken some naptime mats and created a fort in the corner, with a sign out front. It had a crayoned-blue patch with a black smiley-face, and a crayoned pink patch with a black frowney-face. The message was clear, no girls allowed. Soon enough, Tony's construction got Timmy's interest. Kate wandered over, but Tony stuck his head out.

"No girls."

"Why?"

"Girls are icky, we don't need 'em!"

"Well why can't I be a boy?"

"'Cuz you're not a boy, you're a girl."

"I can be a boy."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Nuh-uh, you have a girl pee-pee. Boys have boy pee-pees."

"Maybe I have a boy pee-pee."

"Then show me."

"I'm not gonna show you my pee-pee! Let me in!"

"No! You need a boy pee-pee to get in!"

"Do you have a boy pee-pee?"

"Yeah."

"Lemme see."

"No way! You show me your pee-pee and I'll show you mine!"

"You first!"

"No, you first!"

"Okay, kids, that's enough. We're not gonna talk about boy pee-pees and girl pee-pees anymore, okay?" Timmy crawled out.

"Mister Teacher, do you have a boy pee-pee?" Gibbs sighed.

"No more forts or clubs." He stacked the mats up and sat at his desk.

"But do you have a boy pee-pee?" The three children waited for his answer.

"Yes, I have a boy pee-pee. Go play." He went to make a call.

"Principal's Office, Ms. Sheppard speaking."

"We might have a problem."

"Gibbs? Is that you? What kind of problem?"

"It's hard to explain, could you come down and the kids can show you?"

"Sure." The phone clicked to a dial tone and Gibbs hung up. A few minutes later, Jen knocked and entered the classroom. "What's the problem? They're playing fine."

"Hey Tony, is Ms. Sheppard allowed in your club?" He walked over, thought for a second, and asked one simple question.

"Do you have a boy pee-pee or a girl pee-pee?" Jen gaped.

"Yep." Gibbs sighed. "All morning. Wanted Kate to show him so she could be in the club. So she told him to show his. Luckily nothing happened, but if they talk to their parents…"

"Oh, dear."

"Hey, Miss. Do you have a boy pee-pee or a girl pee-pee?"

"She has a girl pee-pee, Tony. Go play." Jen held her head in her hands.

"They're only kindergarteners, it doesn't mean anything…" She was mumbling to herself.

"Ok, Jen. You work this out, alright? Good to see you." He steered her out the door. The kids were all playing quietly, Tony wasn't aggravating anyone, and even Timmy seemed ok without his game. Ducky was still reading to Jimmy, he'd need a break soon. Gibbs tried to think about this. Banning it would only increase its frequency. He had to somehow get them to forget about it.


	4. Chikachika Boomboom

Sighing, Gibbs stood up from his desk. He took over Ducky's reading for Jimmy, and the rest of the kids sat on the rug one by one.

"Chika-chika boom-boom, will there be enough room?" He read book after book, showing the pictures and waiting out the laughter. He was about to start another Dr. Seuss when Jen beckoned him from the doorway. Ducky took his place, and Gibbs walked over quickly.

"Any ideas, Jethro?"

"I'm just trying to keep them distracted. Possibly, if something big happens, it will take precedence in their minds."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not sure…" He felt a tugging on his trousers.

"Mister, I do not understand."

"What don't you understand, Ziva?"

"That book, If I Ran the Zoo. He does not run the zoo, so why talk like that?"

"It's pretend, make-believe." She stared at him blankly. "It's a what-if, Ziva. Like, what if you were a princess?"

"But I am not a princess."

"Do you play with your brother?"

"Yes, Ari and me play war and hide-and-peek."

"Hide-and_-seek_. Do you be a mommy to your dollies?"

"No, my baby sister Tali is loud and annoying. She can't play yet." Gibbs sighed. A middle-child kindergartener who didn't know how to pretend. He sent her to play with the blocks so he could think. Something big, something that would take a kindergartener's attention… Little kids liked clowns but some were scared of them, the boys (mostly Tony) wouldn't stand for catching butterflies, but animals might work. He quickly called Jen.

"Principal's Office, Cynthia speaking."

"Hey, Cynthia. Is Jenny there? Tell her I have an idea for the kindergarteners. Field trip. She'll know what I mean."

"Principal Sheppard is in a parent meeting, . I will pass your message along as soon as I can."

"Thanks." He hung up to help Ducky with the reading. Going for an easy crowd pleaser… "Chika-chika boom-boom, will there be enough room?" Ducky picked up the ringing phone and whispered to Gibbs that Jen was sending him blank permission slips for the parents to sign.

**A/N – Next Chap is Timmy and Test anxiety, then the field trip! Ideas are loved!**


	5. Testing, Pirates, and Rain

Gibbs had sent the kids home with the hope of a field trip. Permission forms were due within the next week. An hour after school started, he got the kids seated at their desks and passed out a simple shapes and colors test. Color the triangle blue, color the square red, color the circle green… They were working, but not quietly. It was hard to tell if they were talking to themselves or each other, but Gibbs doubted cheating in kindergarten. When he collected their papers, he noted the kind of work they did. Kate and Ziva colored neatly and almost stayed inside the lines, Abby's were scribbled with little regard to the borders of the shapes or even the paper, Timmy and Jimmy scribbled haphazardly inside the lines, and Tony put a simple single slash of color in his shapes. Tim's looked as if he'd changed his mind quite a few times, there were at least 2 colors underneath the topmost layer of crayon, and the paper had small hand-sized crinkles on the edges, as if he had picked it up and held it tightly. Glancing at the boy's desk, there were multiple pieces of crayon scattered on it, you would be hard-pressed to find 3 whole. He let the kids go, and someone suggested playing 'pirates'. Ziva contented herself with blocks, while Tony jumped up and down, shouting.

"I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me, 'cuz I'm sailing on a boat!"

"No, you're not." Kate objected. "You're on a _ship_." Tony stuck his tongue out and altered his chant appropriately. Jimmy taped black construction paper to his glasses for an eye-patch, while Abby tried to make a sword.

"Mister Teacher? I don't feel so good." Timmy looked a little pale, so Ducky took him to the nurse. Gibbs made newspaper hats for all the kids, which they gleefully colored. Abby figured out how to roll up the paper to make a stiff sword, and soon they were all running around, having swordfights and yelling 'argh'. Ducky returned and pronounced a simple case of test nerves for Timothy, then watched the rambunctious children so Gibbs could talk to Ziva.

"Hi, Ziva."

"Hello."

"What're you making?"

"A big tower."

"Why?" She paused, block in hand, thinking.

"To see how high it can go."

"Do you wanna make a house, or a castle?"

"No, it would be too small to use."

"Not if we make paper dolls." She looked at him, confused. He quickly cut out a silhouette of a person in construction paper, and showed Ziva how she could make a little house for the person.

"What about the roof?" She asked suddenly.

"The roof?"

"Yes, if he does not have a roof all of the rain will come inside his house. Abba gets mad when we leave windows open and it rains, a roof would be even worse, yes?"

"Yes, it would. Very smart, Ziva. Who's Abba?"

"Abba. It is Hebrew for Father." She began attempting to build a roof out of wooden blocks. Gibbs called the kids for lunch, and they were better about napping today. Playing 'Pirates' likely wore them out. When they woke, Ziva went straight back to building a roof for the block house. She figured out how to set a piece of construction paper across the top, and weight the edges with bricks. Gibbs watched the swordfighting to make sure no-one got hurt, when he heard Ducky gently chiding Ziva and sopping up a puddle.

"Duck? What happened?"

"Oh, Ziva tried to make it rain on her dollhouse." He chuckled.

"…How?" he asked warily.

"Nothing like that, Jethro. She just asked for a drink of water and dumped it over the blocks. The construction-paper roof didn't hold up too well."

"Need a better house." Ziva put in. "Abba would be SO angry, water through the roof…" The other kids got curious and flocked over.

"What's that?"

"Something spilled."

"Ziva, what happened?" She blushed at the sudden attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Did you go pee-pee?"

"No, I know how to use a potty!"

"Well, what happened?"

"I was playing blocks and the rain came and the roof went sploosh and now it's all wet and I gotta make a better one." Surprisingly, all the kids understood this and began picking up the damp blocks, offering to help. Gibbs grinned as Ducky threw out the paper towels. Quite a few parents picked up their kids with signed permission forms to drop off, Timmy's mom offered to chaperone, and Jimmy's mom dropped off an emergency inhaler.

"Field trip, 6 days. You up to it?" Gibbs asked his friend beside the wooden Morgan.

"I had better be, hadn't I? We can do it, Jethro. Just have to keep an eye on all 6 kids." Ducky grinned and drove off as Gibbs walked to his own vehicle.


	6. Are We There Yet?

Field-trip Day had finally arrived, and all the kids were excited. Tony was annoying everyone with a song for the occasion.

"We're going on a field-trip. A field-trip. A field-trip. A field-trip…" Gibbs asked him to stop, gave him a warning, and finally put the kid in time-out for a few minutes. When it came time, they boarded the small bus, with Gibbs assigning seats and checking seatbelts. Abby and Kate shared a seat across the row from Ziva in the back, Ducky sat with Jimmy across from Timmy in front of them, and Gibbs sat next to Tony behind the driver. Jen walked up briskly and sat across the row from Gibbs, which _almost_ no-one commented on.

"Coming along, Principal Shepard?"

"I figured you could use some help, Mr. Gibbs. Cynthia is aware of this."

"You gonna call me 'Mister' Gibbs forever, Jen?"

"I suppose not. Would you rather I go with 'Jethro'?"

"Fine by me." Grinning, Gibbs stood up to make announcements. "OK you guys,-"

"And girls!" Piped up the backseat.

"Guys and girls, we're going to the petting zoo. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. We have 3 adults here, so you're going to get a buddy and a grown-up to play with. I'm going to let you choose, but you have to do it nicely."

The drive was as expected. Timmy began to get motion-sick a while in, Ducky pulled his window down for fresh air and instructed him to look out the front. Tony got bored and began to annoy Gibbs with typical car-ride questions. How much longer? Are we there yet? How much longer? Can I have a snack? How much longer? Gibbs told him to pretend he was driving the bus, and soon heard the sound effects of a wild car chase. He wondered how many action movies the kid watched. Gibbs had to tell the girls to laugh quieter a few times, and Jimmy just took a nap. Jen was silent, other than the occasional sigh.

"Why are you coming, Jen?"

"I figured you'd need help with six rambunctious 5-year-olds."

"Ducky and I can handle the kids, now tell me the truth."

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to get away from the paperwork?"

"Nope."

"Well, I am."

"School's just barely started, you don't have that much paperwork. Why are you joining a kindergarten field-trip?"

"Do I have to have a reason? I'm the principal. "

"You'll need a reason when the school board asks you." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"How long can you keep this up, Jethro?"

"Longer than you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You've never been one for patience, and you're not going to start now. Back on topic, why are you here?"

"Y'know, I thought that would get you. Foolish to get my hopes up."

"Why all the secrecy, Jen? Just spit it out."

"We're here." She sighed, relieved. Gibbs helped the kids with seatbelts and buddying-up.

"Abby's ok with everyone, same with Jimmy, but Jimmy's best with Ducky. You need to watch Tony, especially around Ziva or Tim, and he's not very good with authority. Kate gets along with everyone except Tony, occasionally. Get all that, Jenny?" He grinned.

"Is this your way of punishing me for not telling you why I'm here?"

"Would I do that?"

"Yes, you would. Which kids am I watching?"

"Okay, everyone! If you can hear my voice, clap once!" A few kids clapped. "If you can hear my voice, clap twice!" Nearly everyone clapped. "If you can hear my voice, clap three times!" Everyone clapped, Ducky smiling. "Ok, guys _and girls_, you need to find a buddy and grownup to play with. Let's get going!" The kids immediately ran around, grabbing hands. Abby wanted to be buddies with Kate and Ziva, and Gibbs reluctantly explained that everyone got one buddy, or someone would be buddy-less. She quickly clasped his hand and assured him seriously that she wouldn't let him be buddy-less. Jimmy clung to Ducky, and Timmy joined them. Gibbs called Tony over, reminding himself to keep an eye on the boy. Shrugging, Ziva pulled Kate over to Jenny. "Lunchtime is noon, see you then!" He followed as Abby and Tony ran to pet the alpacas.


	7. Field Trip

Abby and Tony ran to the fence, climbing up it to see eye-to-eye with the alpacas. Gibbs told the pair to get down, not wanting them to fall. Grumbling slightly, they reached to pet the animal's fur. When he got bored, Tony took off, leaving Gibbs and Abby in pursuit. Tony's punishment was not getting to feed the goats. He crossed his arms and scuffed his shoes, and Abby let him help turn the crank to deposit the cupful of pellets at the top of the habitat. They then wanted to know why they couldn't pet the goats like they could the alpacas. Gibbs explained that goats will bite, and the kids quickly tucked their fingers into pockets. After visiting the rabbit hutches and fishpond, it was lunchtime.

The kids chatted and traded food while the adults swapped stories. Ducky had fared well with Timmy and Jimmy, only having to ask them off the fences once. Jenny had followed the girls to the rabbit hutches and horse enclosure and told them to get off the fence, when Ziva had asked if they had any snakes. Kate immediately began crying, and poor Jen had to deal with one child wanting to see snakes, and the other terrified of them. Luckily, there wasn't a reptile house, so the point was pretty close to being moot. By the time Kate calmed down, it was noon. It was a general consensus that kids liked climbing things and being tall.

"Trade you my cookie for your pudding."

"No, I like my pudding."

"What're those?"

"Celery. Here, try one."

"Nuh-uh, it's green!" Shrugging, Kate bit the stalk and tore it in such a way that the strings were hanging out of her mouth. The kids laughed uproariously, and everyone wanted to try celery.

After lunch, they went to the mini corn maze, playground, and sandbox. All the kids wanted to try the maze, so Gibbs told them to call for help if they wanted to get out. A few minutes later, Ducky led Jimmy to the exit. Tony made it to the end, and was rewarded with a high-five. Abby stuck it out, trying every option, and was the second girl out. Timmy used the same approach, and made it to the high-five. Kate was second to last out, but still glad to have beaten Timmy. Ziva beat everyone by climbing over the hay bales. Gibbs laughed and complimented her thinking.


	8. Show n Tell

**Dedicated to PartyInMyPants for the awesome idea! **

Gibbs sighed. Nothing major had happened at the field trip, and he hadn't gotten Jen to tell him why she came along. They had had a few days normal classes, and yesterday Gibbs had announced that today was Show-and-Tell day. He stared out the classroom door, waiting for the kids to show up. He heard the slapping of sneakers long before Tony dashed into the room, where he began driving a small car on every surface. Abby walked in waving her arms, holding a plush bat.

"Eeeeee! Eeeeee! Eeeeee! I'm a bat! Eeeeee! Eeeeee!" Timmy brought videogames which he immediately began playing, Kate brought her coloring book, Jimmy his bug collection, and Ziva her karate belt. When they had all settled down slightly, he had them sit on the rug as he picked names out of a hat.

"Abby." She jumped up and ran to the front of the room. She proudly opened her mouth to start, then looked at Gibbs.

"What'm I s'posed ta do?"

"Talk about what you brought."

"Oh. Okay. I brought my toy bat, and her name is Midnight, on account of I like the color of the sky at night. Bats have really really really really really really really good hearing, but they can't see good, so I took her eyes out. They can see a'cuz they make sound like this: EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She shrieked loudly. "and then they listen for when it comes back. When I grow up I want to get a real bat." She grinned and sat down.

"Okay, good job, Abby. Next up, Tony."

"I hafta go after a girl?" He groaned.

"Go now, or you don't go at all." Gibbs told him. Tony rushed to the front of the room.

"Okay, so, I brought my favorite toy car. It's the same kinda car they drive on Magnum P.I., my dad got it for me special. The doors even open-" He paused to show them. "And you can reach in and turn the steering wheel, and the wheels turn!" The kids 'ooooooh'ed and 'aaaaaaah'ed. "My dad showed me Magnum P.I., and we watch it together sometimes." He whispered that he was done in Gibbs' ear.

"Alright, that was good, Tony. Ziva, your turn."

"I brought my white belt in karate, that means I'm a beginner. Next is yellow, but I gotta take a test before I get that one. In the karate dojo, we learn that fighting is a last resort. Then we learn how to fight. You have to yell when you do the moves, it's fun."

"What's a dojo?" Asked Jimmy, his hand shooting up.

"That's what they call karate school."

"Could you show us some moves?" Tony piped up eagerly. Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"Don't break anything. Just hit the air." She nodded.

"Ha!" She shouted, punching in front of her. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Hi-yah!" She finished with a kick, then bowed as the kids clapped.

"Nice, Ziva. Jimmy, you're up."

"I brought my bug collection." He held up a shoebox, and the kids cringed away. "I got these at gift shops in moo-zeems." He flipped the box, dumping insects encased in amber rocks onto the rug. "I got a cockroach, a fly, a ma-skeeter, a ladybug, a bumble-bee, a ant, and a grasshopper!"

"What's a ma-skeeter?" Timmy asked, crawling over.

"The bugs that bites you and sucks your blood in summertime." Jimmy held up the trapped mosquito-rock. "You guys can look, but all of 'em gotta be back in the box by the time my mommy comes, ok?" They all crawled over, warily poking the stones as if the bugs could escape.

"Are they real bugs?" Asked Ziva, holding the cockroach-rock up to the light.

"'Course they're real. I got 'em at moo-zeems."

"Ok, guys, you can play with the bugs later. It's Kate's turn."

"I brought my coloring book and my big box of crayons." She opened the 64 pack and showed the class. "I'm gonna draw for you. I'm gonna draw someone with their show-and-tell. Eenie-meenie-miney-moe!" She pointed at Abby. "Can I borrow your bat?"

"Uh-huh." Kate stood in front of the easel and chose a black crayon. When she showed the class, she had drawn Abby's head on a bat's body. They all clapped, and Abby was laughing.

"Very good, Kate. Freetime, you guys. Ask before you play with one of the other kid's show-and-tell toys, and if they say no, you leave it alone. Got it?"

"Got it!" Chorused the children, who scattered to play.

"Kate?" Asked Abby shyly. "I really like your picture. Could I show my Daddy and Gloria?"

"Yeah! Let's ask Mister if we can put it on the wall!" They walked over and asked, and Gibbs taped the drawing to the chalkboard. The other kids were pushing around the bug-stones like cars, or copying Ziva's karate demonstration. After nap, instead of going to the playground, Gibbs lead the class to the gym.


	9. Gym Class

"Hi, kids! I'm Coach Vance, you can just call me Coach."

"Hi Mister Coach." They said curiously.

"You guys are in gym to stay healthy. Since there aren't that many of you, I'm merging you with another class."

"What does 'merging' mean?" Asked Jimmy, his hand shooting up.

"Merging means you're going to play with them. This is Paula Cassidy, Nikki Jardine, Michelle Lee, Gerald Jackson, Cassie Yates, and Charles Sterling. Their teacher is Mister Fornell. OK, kids, I want everybody to run around the gym 2 times. On your mark, get set, go." They took off, sneakers pounding on the hardwood floor. Gibbs was waiting to give all the kids high-fives. After leading them in 10 jumping-jacks, Vance put the boys on the right and the girls on the left. "We have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 girls and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 boys. One of the girls needs to move to the boy's side." They all looked at each other, until Ziva shrugged and walked to the other team. "We're going to play mat-ball. I'll roll the ball to you, and you kick it as hard as you can. Then you run around the mats and back home-"

"Run home?" One of the kids asked.

"Not your home, home base. Where you kick from. If you're in the field, you catch the ball and throw it at the running kids. If it hits above the shoulders, it doesn't count. Everybody understand?" They nodded mutely. "Okay, we're going to flip a coin, heads means boys kick."

"What does tails mean?"

"Tails means girls kick." He flipped the coin, catching it midair and slapping it onto the back of his hand. "It's heads, boys kick." The kids immediately put up a fuss.

"I wanna see!"

"Lemme see!"

"No fair!" Vance eventually got the kids playing, but they appeared more interested in talking than mat-ball. Tony kicked the ball and it rolled right to Abby, but she was busy chatting with Nikki.

"Ms. Sciuto! Please throw me the ball!" She hurled the soft ball as hard as she could, but it stopped rolling before it got to Vance.

"Sorry, Mister Coach."

"Ok, that's enough mat-ball. Gather 'round. Now we're going to play tag. Who wants to be it?" No-one volunteered. Ziva shrugged and raised her hand. "Ok, Ziva's it. Go." The kids ran, shrieking. Ziva looked around.

"Mister Coach, what happens?"

"You try to touch one of the other kids. Then they become 'It'. You don't want to get tagged."

"That seems, um, not pointy?"

"… Do you mean 'pointless'? Just try it. Tag one of the kids and stay away from 'It'."

"Ok, Mister Coach." She took off after Paula Cassidy, who had wandered closer when Ziva didn't give chase. Paula ran, but Ziva was fast. She grabbed the back of Paula's shirt and brought her to a halt. "Now what?" She yelled, looking at Vance.

"Tag her and run away." Ziva tapped the other girl on her shoulder, and ran to Gibbs.

"Mister, does this game have a meaning?"

"Not really, Ziva. Just to run around and have fun."

"How is running around fun?"

"Just go play, Ziva. You're in gym to exercise." He sighed.

"I would like to play with blocks."

"You can play with blocks when we get back to the classroom. Go play tag."

"Remind me the rules?"

"'It' tries to tag the other kids. When a kid is tagged, they become 'It'. You don't want to be tagged."

"That does not seem very fun."

"Go try it." The kids always called out the name of 'It', so Gibbs was quick to learn who's who. At one point, Charles was 'It', and was chasing after Tony. No matter how hard Tony tried to shake him, Charles kept after Tony. After a few minutes of this, both boys were breathing hard.

"Hey! No-one bees mean to my friends!" Shouted Abby, shoving Charles. "That includes you, Chip!"

"Abby! No pushing! Time-out!" Gibbs called.

"But-" He gave her a look and she took her punishment in silence. Tony stuck his tongue out at Charles, but Gibbs pretended to not see.

"My name's not Chip! It's Charles!" Called the boy, before tagging Tony. Tony then ran after Paula. The game continued and Abby rejoined after 5 minutes. As a cool-down game, they played 'Blob People', where Coach Vance would shout out a number and they had to form groups with that many kids in them. The leftover kids without a group had to do 5 jumping jacks.

"Two!" The kids paired up, and no-one was left out. "Four!" The pairs paired up. "Three!" After a bit of confusion, they were all tripled up. "Five!" Kate and Timmy did jumping-jacks. "One!" They stared at each other for a second, then ran in all directions, hugging themselves. "Ok, good gym class, kids!"

"Bye, Mister Coach!" They chorused. Gibbs and Fornell parted ways, leading their classes back to the classrooms. Parents arrived, and Gibbs headed home.


	10. Happy Halloween!

Gibbs sighed. Halloween was coming up and all the kids had been allowed to wear their costumes on Friday, but no masks and no weapons. The teachers were strongly encouraged to dress up, as well. He and Ducky had decided on the Tin Man and Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz, respectively. Jen was stopping by in her Dorothy costume, and they had gotten Vance to be the Cowardly Lion.

On Friday the kids ran in, excited. Tony was in a tux, Ziva all camo, Abby had a black cape and red makeup on her chin, Jimmy had what looked like dirt and blood on his clothes, and the held his arms in front of himself, groaning. Kate was a fairy, while Timmy was a mummy with no face wrappings. He, too, walked around groaning with his arms stuck out in front. They all exclaimed over each others costumes.

"Okay, kids." Gibbs called, clapping his hands. "I want you all to line up alphabetically, that means in the order of the alphabet, according to who you are for Halloween. Any questions?"

"Mister Teacher, where's 'A'?"

"'A' is by the door. Ready? Go!" They scurried into position, jabbering away. They lined up and stood waiting for him, excited. "Okay, all finished?" They nodded. "Do we have any 'A's? Any 'B's? Any 'C's? Any 'D's? Any 'E's? Any 'F's?"

"Oooh! Me!" Kate raised her hand. "I'm a fairy!"

"Very sparkly, Kate. Any 'G's? Any 'H's? Any 'I's? Any 'J's?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Tony jumped up and down. "I'm James Bond!"

"And how do you like your drinks?" Gibbs asked, smilimg.

"Shaken, not stirred." He announced proudly.

"Ok. Any 'K's? Any 'L's? Any 'M's?" Timmy's hand shot up.

"I'm a mummy!"

"Do you know what mummies want?"

"Brains." He drawled, tilting his head to the side. Gibbs glimpsed Jen through the window in the door.

"Ok. Any 'N's? Any 'O's? Any 'P's? Any 'Q's? Any 'R's? Any 'S's?" Ziva stepped forward.

"I'm a soldier." Gibbs gave her a salute. She returned it, trying not to grin, and stepped back into line.

"Any 'T's? Any 'U's? Any 'V's?"

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! I'm a vampire! And guess what, guess what? They can turn into bats!"

"We know how you love bats, Abby. Any 'W's? Any 'X's? Any 'Y's? Any 'Z's?"

"I'm a zoooooooombiiiiiiiie…" Jimmy groaned.

"Ok, now go sit in a circle on the rug for a surprise!" The kids ran to the carpet joyfully and hurried into a shape that might vaguely resemble a circle. Gibbs and Ducky went to let Jen and Vance in, and the foursome hooked arms and skipped haphazardly to the carpet, singing "We're off to see the Wizard" out of sync and off key. They quickly outlined the plot of The Wizard of Oz and Jen and Vance left to a chorus of 'bye's. They had lunch, plus Halloween lollipops as a special treat, then nap and playing outside like normal. Then they all used the blocks to make a haunted house while they waited for parents to arrive.


	11. Marriage

_Marriage idea from NCISFanTiva4ever_

"Look what I got from a toy machine!" Kate called, running in.

"Kate, it's not a show-and-tell day." Gibbs said. "Any toys have to stay in your cubby, or on my desk."

"Please?" She pouted.

"Those are the rules, kiddo. Sorry."

"Fine, I'll put it in my cubby." She folded her arms and marched to put her toy away.

"Mister Teacher, when's the next show-n-tell day?" She called from across the room.

"Come over here and I'll tell you." She sighed and walked to his desk.

"When's the next show-n-tell day?"

"Wednesday."

"When's that?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay." The rest of the day went smoothly, besides Kate being over-protective of her cubby.

"Look what I got from a toy machine!" Kate called, running in.

"What is it?" The kids gathered around.

"I got a wedding ring!" She announced.

"Can you get it out?"

"No, but grown-ups can. Let's ask Mister Teacher." The group ran over to his desk, faces eager. Grinning, he held out his hand. Kate passed him the plastic capsule and he popped it open. Inside was a gold plastic ring with a pink plastic heart on top. He passed it to Kate and everyone peered at it closely. Tony quickly wrote off a wedding ring as being a 'stupid girl toy' and began playing with the blocks. Ziva joined him, followed by Jimmy and Timmy. Abby and Kate realized they were the only ones still looking at it.

"I have some toy rings at my house, I could bring 'em and we could play wedding." Abby offered.

"Okay!" Kate agreed. "Who's gonna marry?"

"I dunno. Do you want to marry?"

"Nuh-uh. Do you want to marry?"

"Okay."

"Hey, you guys!" Kate yelled. "Who wants ta' marry Abby?" The boys looked at each other.

"I will." Timmy said, being uncharacteristically brave.

"Yay!" Abby cried. "I get ta' marry Timmy!" She ran and hugged him, falling to the floor. "I'm sorry, Timmy!" She helped the boy up. "Do you still wanta marry me?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Who's gonna be the marry-er?"

"My brother prob'ly can." Said Ziva. "He's in 3rd Grade."

"Nuh-uh." Jimmy replied nervously. "Big kids are scary."

"I'll tell him to be nice."

"Can we do it tomorrow at recess?"

"Sure." Ziva shrugged.

The kids came in the next day very excited. Abby and Kate were especially giggly, and Tim seemed more shy than usual. They coloured paper snowflakes to hang in the hallway for the morning, then lunch and naptime. During recess, Gibbs saw them all crowded around the swings with a child decidedly older than them. Gibbs ambled closer and overheard some of their conversation.

"Do you, Abby, take this boy, to have and to hold, for sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Okay, put the rings on."

"Which finger?"

"I don't care, wherever they fit. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

"You may now kiss the bride." Gibbs watched them lean close.

"EW! You actually kissed!" Tony shouted. "That's gross!" The older boy ran off to play with his friends and Gibbs returned to his spot watching the playground with Ducky.


End file.
